A Robot Never Forgets
by OmniRobot19
Summary: Clank tells us about his past adventure and friendship with his friend and partener, Ratchet, through a first-person view. Please R&R! Rated T just to be safe (no bad words, though). I do not own!


My first RaC fanfic! I've loved reading other people's stories about the dynamic duo and I decided to write my own. I hope you all like it!

* * *

Friendships are unpredictable. Sometimes you instantly click, like you two were destined to be friends. But it's not always that easy. Like a good science experiment, it takes a lot of trial and error. You fight, you make up, you fight again, you make up again. But in the end, the results are worth all of the struggle.

One good example is my friend and partner, Ratchet. We met about ten years ago when I crashed landed on his planet. I had just escaped a factory on a far away planet, where I was supposed to be a Sentry Bot, but the machine malfunctioned and made a smaller version: me. I used a spaceship to escape, but when a bullet from another ship hit mine, I fell towards Planet Veldin, where I met Ratchet. We didn't expect to partner up, it was simply fate. He needed someone to power up his ship, and I was the only one who knew how. I thought that I just needed to help him, and then I would be out of his life forever. The lombax with the wrench would be simply a memory.

And then there was Drek.

Before we knew it, the two of us were thrown into a perilous adventure to take down the evil chairman. It wasn't easy, though. Besides having to fight his evil robots, Ratchet and I constantly argued. We couldn't agree on anything. But it was natural, considering our different personalities. He's carefree, impulsive, and dives into any situation head-first. I, on the other hand, prefer to think things over and use logic to solve problems. He's not as smart as I am and I'm not as good a fighter. It seemed as if we wouldn't mix, and our entire mission would fall apart at the seams. But it didn't. We beat Drek and founded a good friendship. We even started to live together.

Over the next few years we continued to go on adventures saving the universe. Ratchet learned how to use more weapons and I solved any puzzles he needed to. We met lots of new people, including Captain Quark and Dr. Nefarious. We spent our (very little) time off repairing ships and playing hologames.

And then there was that one time at the Great Clock.

That was one intense ride…

It all started when the Evil Emperor Percival Tachyon tried to kill Ratchet, the two of us escaped and landed on Ratchet's real home planet, Fastoon, where the lombaxes lived. At least, that's what has been said. We managed to obtain a ship called the Aphellion, but we didn't see a single lombax anywhere. We learned of a secret of where the lombaxes went, and with the help of Cronk, Zephyr, and Talwyn Apogee, we tracked down a device called the Demensionator. I also noticed a weird race of tiny robots called the Zoni following me and talking to me. I told Ratchet about it, but he said that he didn't see them.

"Zoni? What Zoni?" Ratchet said. "I don't see any little robots. Are you starting to malfunction?"

For a while, I couldn't believe it. How could he not see them? Unless… unless I was the only one that saw them…

A lot of things happened after that, but I eventually became Senior Caretaker of a huge clock in the center of the universe known as the Great Clock, where I was being held captive by Dr. Nefarious. After I broke out of his clutches, I explored the clock for a while. I got to remotely communicate with Ratchet for a while, and I found out that he had partnered up with another lombax named Alister Azumith.

After a lot of adventuring, both Ratchet and I have discovered a lot about out origins; I was destined to take care of the Great Clock, and that Ratchet was the son of Kaden, "one of the best there was" according to Alister. We came too close to death too many times, one of the closest was almost being obliterated by Nefarious' self-destructing space station. After we left the scene, the three of us landed at the Great Clock. I was prepared to say my goodbyes to Ratchet and stay at the clock, and he was about to leave with Alister threw a huge fit.

"So you're not going to use the clock to save the lombaxes?" he shouted.

"Sorry," Ratchet said, "but I think the past should stay the way it is." And as he was about to walk away, Alister, engulfed in rage, shot a blast of energy at Ratchet. It hit him right in the chest, where it killed him and sent him falling off the edge of the clock. That was probably one of the saddest times of my life. It's one thing for you yourself to die, but it's another to see a friend pass on. It's absolutely heart-wrenching, even to someone with no real heart. That's when I remembered something, and that was that the Great Clock shouldn't be used to change time, but six measly minutes would probably be alright. So I dashed to the main controls of the clock and used it to reverse time. I ended up right before Alister was shooting that fatal beam at Ratchet. I pushed him out of the way as time resumed, saving his life.

Alister was still focused on using the clock to save the lombaxes, so he ran to the controls and Ratchet and I followed. He started a time shift so big, the Great Clock couldn't stand it and started to destruct. Ratchet tried to stop the shift, and Alister kept on screaming at him to stop.

"Sorry, Alister," Ratchet said as he adjusted the controls, "but this clock is meant to only keep time, not change it!"

Alister must have realized the error of his ways, so he took over the controls and managed to stop the clock from destroying the universe. The only problem was that the clock took his life.

It seemed to be sad for Ratchet, and I tried to emphasize. Besides, Alister was the first other lombax Ratchet has ever known. I noticed Ratchet picking up a pocket watch from Alister's pocket and kept it as a momento. I told Ratchet that he should be proud of his friend.

For a while after that Ratchet, the Zoni, and I repaired the Great Clock, and Ratchet got ready to depart and leave me alone to work at the clock. But I knew I couldn't leave him. I couldn't imagine life without him. For the past few years, he and I had done everything together. I couldn't just leave him.

So, at the last minute, I hopped into the Aphelion with him, to his surprise. But something told me that he was happy to have me coming along.

We had many other adventures besides that one, and each one was different and special in it's own way. But every one had something that was the same. On every single one of those adventures, Ratchet and I were there for each other. We barely ever left each other's side and we always had each other's back (especially me, since I rode around on his back). And we still argue sometimes. But no matter what, Ratchet and I will be there for each other. And that's never going to change.


End file.
